Bloody Wanker
by Lego Dinasaur
Summary: America gets England alone during a break and tells him some very important things... USUK AmericaxEngland I suck at summaries.


America and England had wandered off during the break from the conference. Lately, things had been tense between all the nations, and America knew what it was. And he believed he knew how to stop it too (based on all the knowledge he had gained from watching all those scary movies of course). All he really needed now... was England's help.

" England... I know what we're going through right now is scary... we're going through some pretty rough times, yeah I'll admit it. But, through all of this, I believe we can stop this evil."

England listened, a bit surprised at how...mature America was behaving (Although he wasn't going to complain about it) .It was nice walking beside America for once though, instead of arguing all the time. "I honestly don't see anything the two of us could possibly do to stop this. And if we somehow find a way, it could prove to take a rather long time. That, and we don't even know what we're really up against." he sighed, and for whatever reason decided to listen to America's idea. "Well America, what do you need?"

America paused and looked around, checking to see if they were being followed. Suddenly, quick as a flash he grabbed England's arm and dragged him into a small, unoccupied meeting room. The lights were off, and he was sure everything was safe. He released England and turned to him, a serious look on his face for once. " You know what's been going on right? The disappearing islands and such...? Well... The other day on my way to the conference, I saw something. Something evil. I've never really believed in your magicy-stuff before, but...I think it's the only chance we have. Whatever is doing this isn't a nation, or a human." he sighed and shook his head, deep in concentration. " Whatever it is might be strong enough to kill even us England..."

England stared at America, shocked that America was actually being serious for once. " Well, your conclusion is closer to the suspicions I had..." He paused for a second, feeling a little agitated that America was only just beginning to believe in his 'Magicy-stuff'. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, feeling slightly irritated. " Well, one thing is for sure...the balance has been off ever since the disappearances started. Even my magical friends have gone missing! I'm not sure what to do about this though America...we don't even know what IT is!"

America stared into England's eyes for a moment, as if he longed to say something he had on his mind for a long while. "Hey...England..." he slowly moved forward, closing the distance between them. He took one of England's hands in his own, and gently squeezed them. " You know, after all this is over... Maybe we could make a better life for us. I'm not too good with words but..." He got down on one knee, and looked up at England. 100 different emotions were spread across his face. "I guess what I'm asking is-"

England looked at America in shock and surprise. "B-Bloody fool! The the hell do you think you're doing?" he could clearly see the look in America's eyes, hear the tone of his voice as his words started to sink in. Something inside his mind just... switched. A swirl of emotions whirled up inside of him, turning his cheeks pink. He felt a sharp pang of happiness, confusion, and longing. He stuttered , not knowing how he should react to what he knew was coming. "A-America..."

America grasped England's hands gently, but firm and continued to stare up into his eyes. He took a few seconds to gather his thoughts together, to ready the words he wanted, no NEEDED to say. Clearing his throat, he spoke in a soft, but strong voice. " England... Will you be my backup?"

"YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This was based on an RP me and my friend did. I'm not a big USUK fan (They remind me too much of my 2 male cousins. You may think that's awesome...but the mental images I get from USUK would scare my poor aunt if she ever knew. Heck, they scare me! o.O ) so I didn't put much effort into the editing and such. **_

_**Anyways, this is for my friend Ilora (Who I love very much!) I hope you enjoy it~!**_

_**~Lily**_


End file.
